1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to recording a conversation over a communications network.
2. Background of the Invention
Cellular (or mobile) telephones allow users to stay in contact with friends, family, co-workers, and various other individuals all with a portable device. This ability has lead to over 4 billion cellular telephone subscriptions worldwide. However, with this great ability to contact almost anyone almost anywhere there is a darker side.
Cellular telephones also allow users to be contacted by unwanted, sometimes violent callers. When unwanted callers determine a user's cellular telephone number, these unwanted callers also have the ability to contact the user anytime. While this may only be a salesman, the unwanted caller may also be a scammer or an individual wishing to harass the user.
Harassing telephone calls can annoy, scare, or even endanger a cellular telephone user. These harassing telephone calls can and do sometimes lead to physical violence. Violent crimes may occur after people have had several conversations on cellular telephones. Often a user of a portable communications device is on a telephone call when the other party begins making threats or statements in which the user wants to make a record.
For instance, in the Chicago area, recently there have been several missing person's cases where law enforcement officials have records of a conversation between the missing individual and persons of interest. Unfortunately police have no record of what was said during the conversations.
What is needed is a way to provide a record of what was said during unwanted or harassing telephone calls such that the record can later be used for document or evidence purposes if necessary.